PESADILLA
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Correr hasta las mazmorras tal vez sea mala idea cuando estas asustada, es solo una opinión, digo, con tantas sombras de armaduras y crujidos de escaleras corredizas, ¡ah! Y no olvidemos a los fantasmas que rondan por el castillo.
1. Miedo

Primero lo primero…

Disclaimer: : JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaja, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

Summary: Correr hasta las mazmorras tal vez sea mala idea cuando estas asustada, es solo una opinión, digo, con tantas sombras de armaduras y crujidos de escaleras corredizas, ¡ah! Y no olvidemos a los fantasmas que rondan por el castillo.

Bueno aquí traje este nuevo fic, es un día especial y quería escribir… esto surgió de una idea que tuve cuando estaba medio dormida anoche, jaja y simplemente apareció anotada en mi libreta esta mañana, a veces no sé ni lo que hago cuando estoy en estado de letargo máximo, jaja en fin el largo del fic depende de la respuesta que obtenga, así que espero muchos reviews, disfrutenlo…

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Miedo.<p>

El frío le calaba los huesos, hasta lo más profundo, la oscuridad era opresiva a su alrededor , lo único que podía ver desde el rincón en que se encontraba, era una gran y tallada puerta de ébano, oscura igual que todo lo demás, y como cada una de las veces en que veía aquella puerta, sintió unas ganas incontrolables de entrar por ella, esta vez fueron inaguantables y mil veces más fuertes que nunca antes, despegó las palmas de sus manos de la fría pared y dio un paso vacilante al frente, uno cuantos más y estaría llegaría a donde había querido estar desde meses antes.

Sus sentidos se alteraron al escuchar pasos provenientes desde el otro lado del pasillo, y un escalofrió la recorrió completamente al escuchar esa risa dulzona, aniñada y estridente a la que tanto le temía. Automáticamente retrocedió sobre sus pasos, quedando envuelta nuevamente por la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

Su corazón latía desbocado al sentir la proximidad del peligro y al ser consciente de la respiración pausada, tan cercana a ella al otro lado del muro donde se encontraba, el sonido del tacón de la mujer a la que temía resonaba a solo centímetros de ella, con impaciencia. Un constante golpear seco como de un cuerpo chocar contra madera, resonaba en el ambiente por encima del sonido del zapato de la mortífaga.

−Apártate estúpida e incompetente rata, − de nuevo se estremeció, esa voz aun llenaba sus más grandes pesadillas, su corazón parecía a punto de explotar y no era capaz de comprender como aun no notaban su presencia, con lo que a ella le parecía un martillar absurdamente sonoro, que podía superar cualquier otro sonido en el lugar. – _bombarda máxima _− las dos palabras se repitieron en su cabeza con un tortuoso resonar, cortó su pausada respiración repentinamente.

Lo que hasta ese momento parecía por todos los lados un nuevo ataque al castillo, se tornó de repente en un ataque a alguien especifico, dentro de él, eso olía por todas partes a venganza, claro, como se iba a quedar esa mujer si vengar a su amo, era estúpido incluso siquiera atreverse a creer esa posibilidad.

Lagrimas de impotencia y frustración, rodaron por sus mejillas de porcelana, al verse a sí misma aun escondida en las sombras, sin hacer algo por impedir la inminente verdad, pero se acurruco en su lugar abrazó sus rodillas, mientras los gritos provenientes de detrás de la puerta se deslizaban por sus oídos, sufría mil y un veces más que la persona que gritaba allí adentro, entonces se hizo un silencio absoluto y abrumador cortado solo por uno que otro golpe seco.

Algo se movió en su interior y de repente se hallaba de pie con varita en mano y entrando por la marquesina de la puerta frente a ella, con una sola palabra marcada a fuego en sus entrañas "venganza". Un dolor lacerante la atravesó de lado a lado, con la imagen ante sus ojos, se doblo sobre sí misma y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo, destrozado y sin vida de su profesor. Tenía varios cortes sobre el torso desnudo, un corte uniforme en la mejilla derecha que rezaba traidor, y un corte tan profundo como el océano sobre el estomago que dejaba entrever sus órganos internos quemados con magia, entonces entendió que los gritos que había oído eran muchos menos de los que debería haber proferido alguien torturado de aquella manera antinatural.

− ¿Qué tenemos aquí? un pequeña ratica de sangre manchada que ha llegado tarde para ver como moría su profesor. – Bellatrix se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y la tomó por la barbilla haciéndola poner de pie− es una lástima, te has perdido del mejor espectáculo por presenciar.

−eres una bastada perra asquerosa, − dijo la castaña escupiéndola a la cara, su varita había quedado junto al cuerpo de Severus y ahora reposaba a sus pies, "estúpida" se dijo a sí misma.

−Me divertiría contigo, puta, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mancharme las manos de sangre putrefacta como la tuya, además−levantó la manga de la túnica de la joven− veo que nuestro último encuentro aun sigue vigente en tu cochina piel, − la empujó contra el escritorio de madera haciendo que su cabeza se rompiera contra la punta de este, −por cierto me olvidaba− se agachó sobre el rosto del cuerpo sin vida y lo beso en la mejilla cortada durante un largo minuto, después se acercó a la chica, con mirada demente, la tomó por el cuello de la túnica haciéndola pararse de nuevo y la beso frenéticamente.

Su boca se lleno de un líquido espeso con sabor a sal y oxido. Bellatrix se relamió los labios y sonrió con la boca llena de sangre.

−Disfrútalo, es la última vez y la primera si no me equivoco que lo vas a degustar, que no se te olvide su sabor, zorra.

Despertó empapada en sudor frío, toda ella temblaba y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, sin sopesarlo siquiera, se puso una bata y unos zapatos rápidamente y corrió hasta desfallecer, tenía que asegurarse de que él se encontrara bien.

Temblaba por el frio que la noche y su apresurada carrera le hacían llegar, la bata que se había puesto no era lo suficiente larga como desearía y además su pijama de short no cubría demasiado sus piernas, el frio le calaba los huesos, recordándole el inicio de su horrible pesadilla. Su respiración, comenzó a agitarse, estaba entrando en un estado de paranoia, miraba constantemente sobre sus hombros asegurándose de que nadie la seguía.

Con respiración agitada bajo el segundo tramo de escaleras, un crujido hizo que se detuviera en seco delante del vacío donde acababa de estar la siguiente escalera, que se había movido hacia unos segundos, esperó escuchar pasos siguiéndola, pero nada, solamente crujidos de escaleras que cambiaban de lugar llenaban el ambiente, corrió al siguiente tramo de escaleras en bajada que encontró y corrió, corrió hasta que ya no pudo, hasta que sus piernas dolían por el esfuerzo, sin fijarse hacia donde iba, solo descendiendo lo que más pudiera; tenía que llegar hasta las mazmorras, como que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Entró en un pasillo, solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los altos ventanales, a medida que corría por el lugar, las sombras se dilucidaban por la rapidez de su carrera, era como si quisieran atraparla, llegando hasta el final del pasillo estaba el ultimo ventanal, Hermione llegó junto a él y entonces este estalló hecho añicos, ningún cristal llego a tocarla en verdad solo una lluvia de cristales fantasmagóricos atravesó su piel congelándola aun mas, un grupo de hombres con túnicas negras y mascaras plateadas entro por el agujero de falsos cristales rotos, hasta el frente venía una mujer de bucles negros y desordenados, ojos grises y sonrisa demente. Hermione se encogió levemente y cerró los ojos, esperando un ataque por parte de los recién llegados, pero estos simplemente la traspasaron como si no estuviera ahí, ignorándola olímpicamente. Hermione los vio desaparecer por el muro de enfrente y retrocedió alejándose de ellos lo más posible a pesar de que ya no estaban a la vista, dio con la pared a su espalada, caminó pegada a ella hasta que llego a la esquina, se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en la solida superficie de piedra, se acurrucó sobre si misma pegada al rincón de la pared.

Sintió como alguien se paraba frente a ella y no fue capaz de levantar siquiera la mirada, a duras penas abrió sus ojos y logró ver la punta de unos zapatos de piel negra junto con la bota de un pantalón y la parte baja de una capa del mismo color. Dio un respingo y se echó a llorar y temblar descontrolada.

−Granger− siseó una voz fría y sedosa desde arriba, − ¿Qué le ocurre?

El adusto profesor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en solo segundos tenía una maraña de pelo bajo la barbilla y unos brazos delgados entorno a su cintura. Se tensó ante la inesperada muestra de cariño. No supo cómo reaccionar, solo se dejo hacer hasta que la chica se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos bañados en lagrimas.

−es q-que yo cr-creí que lo había perdido− respondió la chica titubeando.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó levantando una ceja− y desde cuándo piensa usted, que yo le pertenes…− no logró terminar ella le agarro de la túnica y lo beso tímidamente, pero con ansias, por segunda vez no supo que hacer aunque su labios sí que lo sabían, porque se hallaban correspondiendo al arrebato de Hermione casi con la misma ansia. La separó de si cuando logró volver a la realidad, ella ya no lo miraba, su mirada estaba fija en sus zapatos como si fueran de lo más interesante en el mundo, las lágrimas aún surcaban sus mejillas.

−Tenemos que hablar, mi despacho ahora− dijo él un tanto ofuscado y confundido.

La chica caminó junto a él cabizbaja no volteó a verlo ni una sola vez, él caminaba pensativo, inconsciente de que llevaba medio camino rozando sus labios con la punta de los dedos, ella no lo pudo notar ya que estaba inmensamente interesada en las grietas del suelo por el que caminaban.

BlackCherryBlood ...


	2. Cambio de rumbo

Disclaimer: : JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaja, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Cambió de rumbo.<p>

─ ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando Granger? ─ fue lo primero que pronuncio el pocionista, tan pronto como la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

─ y-yo s-solo… no sé qué decir─ concluyó al fin la castaña titubeando.

─entonces la encuentro llorando a media noche en un pasillo, en el cual se lanza a besarme como si yo fuera quien sabe que fulano, ¿y - no – sabe – que - decir? ─ arrastró las palabras con un tono tan irónico como peligroso.

─simplemente quería hacerlo ¿sí? ─ Se exasperó la chica, no había hecho más que preocuparse por él, ¿y ahora venía con esa actitud de bastardo mordaz?

Bueno tal vez lo del beso había sido un impulso del momento, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que llevaba dos años deseando hacerlo y él no tenía derecho de tratarla como una vulgar prostituta, como si ella se la pasara besuqueándose con cualquier fulano que veía. "Estúpida" se dijo a sí misma, antes de encaminarse a la salida sin decir ni una palabra más.

─ Ah ¡No! Granger a ¿Dónde cree que va? ─ Snape se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

─A mi sala común si no le molesta quitarse de mi camino, profesor.

─No, si eso no supone ninguna molestia. ─ respondió este simplemente.

─pues entonces con permiso─ intentó pasarle por el lado para abrir la puerta, empujándolo levemente por el costado.

─ Lo que si me molestaría…─ comenzó este sin apartarse un ápice del camino─ es tener que encontrarla hecha un manojo de nervios en un rincón del castillo y aguantar otro de sus... "ataques de histeria"… de nuevo.

─ Pues ya que le desagrado tanto mi ataque de histeria, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir, señor.

─ En realidad no fue su ataque de histeria, sino su estúpido descontrol hormonal el que para nada me agrado─ su tono era frio y cortante, ella no lo resistió alzó una de sus pequeñas manos y lo abofeteó con furia, el estado de shock del profesor no le permitió reaccionar, entonces ella pudo escabullirse por la puerta de salida.

Salió después de abofetear a su profesor, para caer derrotada unos pasos más allá, en el mismo lugar en el que había esperado a que Bellatrix lo acecinara; lloró con desesperación, enterrando la cara en sus manos, que al mismo tiempo descansaban sobre sus rodillas recogidas.

Unas manos cálidas y fuertes la tomaron por los antebrazos, haciéndola incorporarse, sobre sus pies, un instante después unos brazos la rodearon protectoramente, ella no pudo hacer más que aferrarse fuertemente a la tela negra frente ella y echarse a llorar.

─ Ya dime qué te pasa Granger─ soltó él mientras la llevaba devuelta a su despacho, la castaña solo siguió llorando─ entonces voy a tener que usar la legeremancia con usted Sta. ─solo lo decía con ánimo de que la chica hablara, ya que suponía que no iba a querer dejarlo entrar en su mente.

─hágalo profesor, no soy capaz de contárselo en voz alta, recordarlo ya es suficientemente mortificante.

─Sta. Yo no… no era de verdad, yo no violaría su privacidad, sin su permiso… de no ser necesario y solo quería que supiera que puede confiar en mí y…

─entonces es bueno que yo le esté dando permiso ¿no le parece profesor? ─ dijo ella limpiándose las mejillas con la manga de la túnica, ya no se abrazaban, el estaba a la distancia justa que suponía el no rosarla, solo centímetros.

La miró a los ojos intentando encontrar incomodidad en ellos, pero no la encontró, allí solo había tristeza y ¿culpa?

─solo no me juzgue cuando… yo lo siento de verdad, no pude… yo. ─cayó derrotada, y solo esperó la intromisión.

Entró en su mente mientras unas imágenes escalofriantes lo inundaban, sentía todo lo que había sentido ella, junto con sus mismos sentimientos, la tensión y el nerviosismo se sentía en el aire, frio, y escalofríos recorrieron su piel; confusión y ansias al ver la puerta de su despacho, se acercó un paso hacia ella, entonces lo embargó un sentimiento de alerta y suspicacia, al oír pasos provenientes del pasillo lateral, volvió a retroceder adentrándose en la negrura de la noche, miedo agitación y repulsión, vinieron después, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba aquellos pasas, Bellatrix Lestrange, y quien sabe que pobres perros falderos, su corazón, lo sentía palpitar dentro de su pecho a pesar de ser consciente de que no era el suyo propio, una explosión y la certeza de aquello que ocurriría adentro de su despacho, sintió la fría pared raspando su espalda y como el miedo y la culpabilidad lo invadían, las ganas de irrumpir en la sala, y al mismo tiempo ganas de hacerle notar lo estúpido que sería esa acción, y unas terribles ganas de proteger y consolar a la chica que lloraba silenciosamente en el suelo; el dolor lacerante atravesaba el corazón ajeno a él, dentro de su pecho, con el resonar de los gritos desesperados que él reconoció como propios, el silencio repentino los aplasto a ambos, en un impulso de valentía, a sus ojos estupidez, se acercó a la puerta varita en mano y entró con ansias desbordantes de venganza, cayó derrotada junto al cuerpo torturado, destruido y sin vida que allí encontró, compasión, dolor y mas culpa, pero su propios impulsos solo le gritaban que debía correr y escapar de allí de una buena vez.

Una voz chillona quebró el silencio e hizo que su dolor desapareciera remplazado por valentía estúpida nuevamente, el roce de la fría mano quemaba como si dañara la pura piel, se puso de pie sin poder evitarlo, su mano desprotegida por la varita que descansaba en el suelo junto a sus pies, rabia e impotencia, la furia hablo por ella cuando logró hablar y entonces una acto que supondría la muerte de cualquiera, la escupió a la cara, para su "tranquilidad" eso no estaba en los planes contemplados por la perra frente a ellos, solo unos insultos salieron de su cochina bocaza, sintió unas ganas incontrolables de callar a esa puta, solo por haberla insultado, a ella, que era cien veces mejor que ella o cualquier otra de su clase, un fuerte empujón y el liquido caliente comenzó a empapar su cabeza, asco, repulsión, ante lo que la mortífaga hizo después, el sí que sabía lo que venía después de eso, era casi una marca personal de la Black, apretó los labios sin poder evitarlo aunque eso no sirvió de nada, segundos después el sabor a sal y oxido tomó lugar en su boca, y esa frase , ¿añoranza? ¿Tanto la había herido?

Corrió por los pasillos al despertar, muerta de miedo, con el frio y la paranoia atacándola, corrió y corrió mas y mas, hasta que las piernas no le respondían, su corazón bombeaba la sangre a tal velocidad y el oxigeno casi no alcanzaba sus pulmones antes de salir de nuevo por su boca, un estallido de cristales, un frio penetrante en su piel y un grupo de mortífagos liderados por ella, marchando hacia delante, sin notarla si quiera, retrocedió aterrada y se dejo caer en el frio rincón donde él la había encontrado, llorando.

Salió de su mente al ver que el recuerdo había llegado a su fin y ahora la encontró, con la mirada perdida, ella no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, ese momento había sido tan personal, ella lo había dejado entrar tan a fondo, aun podía sentir el millar de emociones que emanaba la chica, latente en su cuerpo, las lagrimas surcaban el rostro perlado de la joven y esta temblaba abrazándose a sí misma, bajo la mirada y se quedo allí observando el sólido suelo de piedra.

La abrazo halándola hacia si, cumpliendo por fin ese deseo que tenía de protegerla.

─Tienes frio─ no lo estaba preguntando.

─ Lo siento, yo debí haber hecho algo… yo debí ser valiente y ayudart…─ empezó a disculparse pero él no la dejo continuar.

─No fue tu culpa, si hubieras intervenido, fue tonto que entraras, no debiste.

─ Se que debí entrar antes y que fue estúpido haberlo hecho después…─ unos labios acallaron sus replicas, verla de esa manera con tan poca ropa, tan cerca, tan vulnerable, era tan irresistible, se había contenido, había peleado contra sus deseos y había ganado, pero ahora era completamente incontrolable ese impulso era más fuerte que él mismo. Ella correspondió a su beso con ansias, y enterró las manos en su cabello, cuando él pensaba que lo iba a rechazar, introdujo una mano en la bata de la joven y la posó sobre su cintura, semicubierta por la fina seda de su pijama, se separaron para tomar aire, con sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro.

─No, no debiste entrar nunca, exponerte así por mí, es tonto, si pasara de verdad no deberías hacerlo, yo no lo merezco.

─ ¿Qué no lo mereces? Eres quien nos salvo a todos, eres un héroe y como no habría de defenderte, no sabes lo culpable que me siento, debí ser yo no tu, debí interponerme.

─Sabes… cuando me dices héroe, es tan… si yo soy el héroe tu ¿Qué vendrías siendo?

─Ahora mismo… la chica, a la que el héroe rescata, y que le quiere dar su recompensa. ─ dijo ella paseando su mirada de los labios a los ojos del profesor.

─Eso suena interesante Granger, pero no hay que olvidar que "la chica del héroe" ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera de la cama y… que es al héroe al que le recae la responsabilidad de llevarla devuelta.

─como ya has dicho, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de cama y un poco mas no le hará mal a nadie─ lo tomó por detrás de la nuca y volvió a besarlo con frenesí. ─ y siempre pues llevarme a una cama, no se… mas cercana.

─creí que la conocía, Sta. ─dijo él entre besos.

─nunca subestimes a una insufrible sabelotodo, somos impredecibles. ─ ella agitó su varita y la levita y la camisa de su profesor desparecieron al instante. ─Hmmm no sé porque usas tantas capas de ropa, no te hacen justicia para nada.

─Le gusta lo que ve… si, tiene razón son impredecibles─ dijo con falsa resignación, pasó su varita lentamente por el cuello de la bata de la joven ─ en cambio el vestuario que llevas puesto hoy te hace toda la justicia que el mío se reserva, ─ con la punta de la varita deslizó la tela hacia atrás, dejando un hombro despejado, repitió esto con el otro y la pequeña y delicada bata se deslizó hasta el suelo.

El esqueleto del pijama de la joven, tenía tres pequeñísimos botones a nivel del escote, el fue desvaneciéndolos al toque de su varita, lenta y tortuosamente. Por el segundo la muchacha se desespero y desapareció la prenda con su varita.

─se estaba usted tardando demasiado, profesor─ respondió ella a la pregunta implícita en la ceja arqueada de este.

─Tsk, tsk, tsk, pensé que había dicho que no le importaba tardar un poco más en irse a SU cama, Sta. ─ dijo este ante su respuesta.

─tienes razón me equivoqué, quiero ir ya a LA cama, mi error.

─pues eso se puede solucionar. La cogió de la mano y la haló hacia la puerta tras su escritorio, ─ llegaron a la habitación─ aquí está LA cama ¿Qué te parece?

* * *

><p>bueno lamento que el lemmon tenga que quedar para el prox... cap. pero es que hoy me estaba quedando fatal, ultimamente me he quedado como en un corto de creatividad y pues, aun no me he recuperado del todo, espero no decepcionar con este capitulo...<p>

reviews...


	3. Inocencia robada

Disclaimer: : JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaja, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

bien son las 3:26 de la mañana, a este paso voy a terminar durmiendo todo el día y escribiendo toda la noche... les traigo nuevo cap.. y creo creo que ya regreso mi creatividad, jaja actualizare mas seguido este y mis otros fics claro. espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Inocencia robada.<p>

─perfecto, ahora a lo que venimos ¿no? ─ Otro movimiento de varita y el pantalón del profesor desapareció.

─ ¡ey! Me parece bien, pero mejor nos ponemos en igualdad de condiciones─ dijo Snape viéndose desprovisto de su ropa casi por completo. ─Y esta vez no quiero trampas.

─ Como ordene señor ─dijo ella dándose falsamente por vencida.

Severus se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, la rodeó sin tocarla pero estando tan cerca que ella podía sentir el aliento de él en su piel, se detuvo por fin a su espalda y la puso cada una de sus manos en las caderas de ella, introdujo los pulgares entre el elástico del diminuto short y la piel de la chica, entonces se acerco a su nuca lentamente, ella solo trataba de controlarse para "no hacer trampas" como él le había pedido pero, cada movimiento apacible que el realizaba, era una tortura para ella, por fin sus labios tocaron la tierna piel pálida de su cuello, ella soltó un suspiró.

─pareces más nerviosa que lo que estabas hace unos minutos, Granger. ─soltó el sonriendo contra su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió a la joven por completo, ─déjame adivinar… no habías hecho esto antes. ¿A qué no? Yo creía que tu y Weasley.

─que yo y Weasley nada, continua SEVERUS─ enmarcó haciendo énfasis en como ella si utilizaba su nombre, se estaba desesperando y la pasividad del hombre no ayudaban demasiado.

Snape sonrió abiertamente contra su cuello y entonces con una leve presión, empezó a deslizar ambas partes del elástico hacia abajo, a medida que la prenda descendía el dejaba una camino de besos por la espalda de la castaña, la pálida piel se erizaba a su paso. Llego y se detuvo en el huequito izquierdo de la espalda de la joven, ya el short descansaba directamente sobre el suelo.

─ahora HERMIONE necesito que alces tus bellas piernas para sacarlas de ahí, ─ ella así lo hizo y se libró de la prenda que encerraba sus pies─ date la vuelta─ ella giro lentamente, sin romper el contacto de las labios de Severus con su piel, los cuales terminaron posados justo bajo su ombligo. ─abre tus piernas muy lentamente.

La castaña se sintió humedecer, estaba realmente excitada, los labios de Severus quemaban su piel más aun si este los alejaba de donde los había tenido puestos, aun ahora, podía sentir el calor punzante de sus labios sobre su nuca y eso que el a duras penas había tenido sus labios rosando levemente esta área. Hermione separó una a una sus piernas, los labios de Severus seguían bajo su ombligo y él simplemente la miraba a los ojos, ella se ruborizo cuando Severus poso sus manos sobre los elásticos de su tanga, pero el solo lo hizo para erguirse de nuevo sobre sus pies y quedar justo frente a ella, la haló hacia si desde las caderas; y ella pudo sentir su creciente erección palpitando dentro de sus bóxers.

Snape deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda, y aun mirando sus ojos desabrochó el sostén de la castaña, ella mordió su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo y el rubor tiño sus mejillas nuevamente; deslizó las tiras a lo largo de sus brazos y lanzó la prenda al suelo junto con todo lo demás, entonces en un movimiento ágil, tomó la chica en brazos y la posó sobre su cama.

Entonces observó esa delicada escultura en toda su extensión, era perfecta.

─ estamos en igualdad de condiciones, entonces ¿me permites intervenir Severus?

─ adelante, ─respondió él con voz ronca.

La chica tomó al hombre por los hombros y lo hizo acomodarse sobre ella, luego llevo sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Severus, rozando su erección delicadamente, sonrió cuando un gruñido gutural se deslizó por los labios del hombre, entonces hizo que el bóxer negro desapareciera en un segundo, él ya no pudo resistir mucho más así que también se deshizo de la ultima prenda de la castaña.

─ ¿Estás segura Hermione?

─ No, es solo que tenía miedo de decírtelo porque no quería perder puntos de mi casa, claro que estoy segura Severus─ la ironía destilaba en todo esplendor, a causa de su desespero.

─Esa no es manera de responderle a un profesor Sta. ─dijo el viéndola con interés, le encantaban las reacciones de la joven.

─Ya, solo cállate y comienza de una jodida vez.

─Tsk tsk tsk así no, Granger, ¿Como se le pide algo respetuosamente a un profesor? ¿Diciendo…?

─Por favor─ puso los ojos en blanco, no se creía lo que estaba haciendo Severus, ¿pedir que rogara por él? Peor viendo como estaban las cosas…

─ ¿Por favor que? ─ronroneó el pocionista.

─Por favor hágame suya profesor. ─ se rindió la castaña

─ Será un gusto complacerla señorita.

La penetró gentilmente, espero a que se acostumbrara a toda su extensión, y entonces embistió lenta pero fuertemente una vez, ella soltó quejido de dolor, que fue acallado peo los labios de su profesor, y el pudo sentir como la delicada inocencia de la joven se rompía a causa suya, otra embestida y otro quejido ahogado, era como un juego él la embestía y la acallaba con sus labios por unos segundos se separaba de ella, y el juego volvía a empezar, pronto los quejidos fueron remplazados por gemidos que eran música en sus oídos.

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas rápidas, el choque de sus caderas resonaba en todo el lugar y ambos estaban al borde del delirio, Hermione enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Severus cada vez más profundo, mientras él la besaba con frenesí, estaban envueltos en una especie de deseo de placer insaciable.

Ambos sudaban y podían sentir las contracciones del orgasmo creciendo en su interior, Severus embistió por última vez más fuerte y profundo que las anteriores, se vinieron a la vez y cayó exhausto sobre la chica. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones desbocados y una sensación de tranquilidad antes inexistente invadiendo su pecho.

…

─sabes señorita sabelotodo impredecible─ comenzó Severus una hora después, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven que descansaba sobre su pecho.

─¿hmm? ─ respondió ella medio dormida

─ debería llevarte a TU cama, en TU sala común, porque soy TU profesor y porque debo hacerme responsable de TUS acciones y…

─ Y LA estas cagando, porque LA sala común está muy lejos, LA ropa no LA tenemos, yo prefiero LA cama contigo y LAS acciones ya LAS cometimos, ─ respondió Hermione─ además… siempre podemos inventarnos algo en la mañana, profesor.

─eso suena interesante, ver el cerebro de LA sabelotodo a toda potencia, eso es algo que definitivamente no perdería por nada.

─ en realidad solo hace falta un puñado de polvos flu antes de las siete de la mañana.

─¿y no te descubriría algún compañero?

─¿antes de las siete? ─ preguntó la castaña soltando una carcajada.

─ Gryffindor yo sabía que eran holgazanes ¿pero tanto?

─vamos Severus, ¿aparte de ti que serpiente madruga tanto?

─a decir verdad… me decepcionaste Granger yo quería ver tu ingenio funcionar y no me diste más que una pobre idea de niño de segundo.

─ Tal vez después, si te portas bien hasta te resuelvo un ejercicio de aritmancia avanzada, o ya bien hago que pase desapercibida una de mis escapadas justo frente a las narices de todo el profesorado.

─es una idea estupenda, ¿a qué te agradaría ver la cara que ponga minerva? … espera un momento, ¿escapadas, acaso planeas seguir escapándote de tu torre y eres tan descarada de aceptármelo en la cara?

─ pues solo lo hago porque al fin y al cabo te darías cuenta, ¿A dónde crees que voy a llegar? ¿al bosque prohibido?

─conociéndote no se me hace raro.

Hermione lo golpeó en el costado suavemente y el dio un brinco inesperado.

─ No me digas, Severus Snape ¿tienes cosquillas? ─ la chica se incorporó y lo miro a los ojos.

─Nooo─ dijo él mirando hacia otro lado.

─ no me lo puedo creer, tienes cosquillas, ─ comenzó a mover sus dedos ágilmente sobre los costados de Severus mientras él se retorcía y reía descontroladamente.

─ ya basta Hermione, jaja ya para, no jajaja déjalo─ cogió ambas manos de la leona y la hizo acostarse sobre la cama quedando el encima─ eres una chica mala y habrá que castigarte de algún modo.

Puso las manos de la castaña por sobre su cabeza y la ató con magia a la cabecera.

─ castígame todo lo que quieras─ dijo la chica.

─ Bien ya que insistes─ dijo el apartándose hacia un lado de la cama ─ y dándose la vuelta para dormir.

─ no, espera, no me vas a dejar aquí, yo creí que… ash como sea─ respondió la joven, un brillo de picardía cruzo por sus ojos melados. ─ espere profesor no por ahí, ah, exacto justo ahí, ah, ah, con fuerza, eso.

Snape se volvió para mirarla, la chica se mordía un labio y tenía los ojos cerrados, seguía desnuda y ahí por Merlín se veía irresistible.

─ no hagas eso─ soltó.

─ El que profesor─ ronroneó la castaña, una parte de la anatomía del hombre cobro vida.

─El eso, ahora si tendré que castigarte.

─ No profesor, le prometo que no va a volver a suceder, pero es que hmmm ahhh.

Sería una noche larga y sin dormir, definitivamente.

…

Sala común de Gryffindor─ dijo en voz alta soltando el puñado de polvos flu que tenía en la mano.

─eres toda una cajita de sorpresas sabelotodo─ soltó Severus cuando esta había desaparecido entre las llamas verdes,─ ya veremos con que otra cosa vas a salir ahora.

* * *

><p>todas a las que les gustaria estar en el lugar de Herms dejen un review...<p> 


	4. Shadow

Disclaimer: : JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaja, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

Capitulo 4: Shadow

Esa noche solo había sido eso, una sonrisa malvada, unos ojos de brillo demente y una dentadura bañada en líquido carmesí. Solo eso había bastado para que ella se levantara aterrada, la perspectiva de intentar dormir nuevamente no le agradaba demasiado, entonces se sentó contra la cabecera de su cama y abrazó sus rodillas con los brazos, pasaron minutos indefinidos, donde ella solo veía a la oscuridad, el sopor la empezó a invadir, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dormir, entonces se colocó su bata de seda rosa y se calzó unos zapatos, salió nuevamente de la sala común, decidió que lo mejor era no apresurarse, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque claro que sí, recordaba lo de la noche anterior, sonrió para sí y emprendió un nuevo viaje a las mazmorras.

Caminó hasta estar frente a la gran puerta de ébano, dio unos toques apresurados en la madera, esa visión la hacía revivir su pesadilla de la noche anterior, nadie abría la puerta, golpeó nuevamente casi con desespero, estaba totalmente oscuro ahí afuera.

Sintió como algo la tocaba levemente en las piernas, dio un brinco soltando un pequeño gritito, intentó ver qué era lo que había ahí, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba vislumbrar nada toco desesperadamente mas fuerte aún, otro rose en sus piernas, dos lagrimas se deslizaron pesadas por sus mejillas, entonces la puerta se abrió al fin, ella dio un brinco quedando abrazada al cuello de Severus, que venía con solo un pantalón de pijama negro.

─ Pero que efusividad Granger, ¿tanto me extrañaste? ─ preguntó el profesor con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

─ni te emociones, es solo que… hay algo allá a fuera, me rozó las piernas, pero no lo pude ver esta muy oscuro.

─ Y un lumus no era suficiente, claro sabelotodo. ─ Severus sonrío con suficiencia abrazando a la chica por el costado, saco su varita del bolsillo y conjuro el hechizo.

_Estúpida, como no pensaste en eso, la varita, que idiotez. _– se reprendió la castaña mentalmente mientras se aferraba a Severus por el costado.

La luz azulada iluminó el pasillo, y unos ojos azul marino se abrieron en toda su extención al ser apuntados por la varita directamente.

─ mira que tenemos aquí Granger, pero si solo es Shadow─ puntualizó Severus refiriéndose al gato negro que los observaba, levantó un poco la varita y el animal se acercó a él restregándose con mimo en las piernas del profesor.

─ ¿shadow…? ─ preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

─ Si, s-h-a-d-o-w es mascota de… los Slytherin, vive en las mazmorras desde hace unos meses, lo encontré escondido bajo los escombros de un invernadero sin reparar y lo traje aquí.

─ claro mascota de las serpientes… y apuesto a que solo tú conoces su existencia. ─dijo la castaña sarcásticamente.

─Nooo, tu también la conoces. ─ rió el hombre viéndose descubierto─ bueno vamos gato tonto vete de una vez a tu cama, ya ves lo que haces por andar tan tarde deambulando los pasillos, vete de una vez y que no te encuentre yo con la Sra Norris ¿me entendiste?, el gato pareció asentir, dio un paso al frente y entonces se dio la vuelta frente a Hermione, la miro con sus grande y cristalinos ojos, se iba a acercar pero titubeó sin dar el paso.

─ vamos ven aquí, ya paso, es solo que me asustaste, amor, lo acarició bajo la barbilla, sabes que ya que este terrible hombre no te deja acercarte a la Sra Norris, yo te voy a presentar a crookshanks, mi gato, ya verás que serán buenos amigos, anda ve a dormir precioso, para perplejidad de la chica el gato salió por la puerta en dirección a alguna parte en la penumbra.

Miro al pocionista con una ceja arqueada.

─ No creerás, que voy a tener un animal aquí, con todos mis frascos y pociones a su merced ¿verdad? ─ preguntó Snape ─ ahora contéstame, si no es porque me extrañara ¿Qué hace una insufrible sabelotodo tan tarde tocando la puerta de mi despacho?

─ ¿puedo dormir con usted profesor? ─ preguntó la chica tímidamente, una ceja del susodicho se disparó hacia arriba. ─ no es lo que usted piensa señor, hablo de dormir dormir.

─ y yo no he dicho lo contrarío ¿no? Adelante entonces vámonos a dormir dormir pues.

─no, tienes razón, sabes algo estoy empezando a pensar que eres todo un sabelotodo bien disfrazado, eres tan impredecible, ¿un gato? ¿Tienes cosquillas? No lo hubiera ni imaginado hace unas noches, ahora con que vas a salir, ¿eres en secreto un adicto compulsivo al chocolate?

─ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─ haha que gracioso Severus. ─ ironizó la chica.

─ no en verdad, que quieres te invito no se, una rana de chocolate ¿tal vez? Solo hay que sacarla del cofre gigante bajo mi cama.

─ vamos a dormir ─ sonrío la chica empujándolo por el pecho.

Esa noche abrazada a su torso no volvió a tener pesadillas, solo soñó con un par de ojos azul marinos y unos color petróleo que la observaban fijamente.

…

Ya era de noche nuevamente, no tenía las más mínimas ganas de irse a dormir aun así ya se había puesto la pijama, se levantó cuidadosamente cuando creyó que sus compañeras estaban dormidas, se puso la bata y los zapatos y abandono la habitación, luego atravesó el retrato con la firme idea de llegar a las mazmorras.

─ buuu─ dijeron a su espalda, ella se giró sobresaltada y vio a Severus recostado en la pared junto al retrato de manera despreocupada.

─ no es gracioso ─ se enfurruño cruzándose de brazos─ y a todas estas ¿tú qué haces aquí?

─ sol digamos que por una agradable coincidencia, pasaba por este lugar mientras hacia mi ronda nocturna, justo en el momento en que te ibas a escapar hacia mi habitación─ sonrió Snape.

─yo no iba para t… ash vámonos a dormir ¿sí?

─como mande Sta. La tomo de la cintura y la guió a las mazmorras.

…

─ ¿Hermione? ─ preguntó él al llegar a la puerta de su despacho-

─ ¿si?

─ ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de dormir dormir? ─la chica rió y lo golpeo suavemente con la mano.

─sencillo, cuando me Mestres ese botín chocolatoso que me prometiste─ respondió con una sonrisa.

─mmm, eso tiene solución, habrá que hacer un viaje a Honeydukes en la mañana, pero tendrá su recompensa…

─ya vamos a la cama, ─ dijo la castaña para besarlo brevemente luego.


	5. Bellatrix

Disclaimer: todo de JKR... Nada mio solo la historia...

No tengo mas que decir, que perdon por la demora, ya saben la inspiración, tiempo, etc... y este cap va dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que se molestaron en pedirme que continuara este fic, besos a todas y todos los que me leen.

Ahora si, a leer...

Capitulo 5: Bellatrix

Era navidad, la sala común estaba vacía casi por completo, solo una joven castaña de dieciocho años seguía allí, ya que pasaría navidad en el castillo; sus padres tenían un congreso en Argentina, y a ella para nada le apetecía pasar vacaciones sola en un hotel y además en un país en el que nadie hablaba su mismo idioma, bueno eso les había dicho para zafarse, además había una razón extra para permanecer allí: un castillo casi vacío, y una persona que seguro permanecería allí también.

También había tenido que zafarse de sus amigos, les había dicho que se quedaría a estudiar, y que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado. Ron solo había puesto los ojos en blanco, Harry en cambio parecía preocupado y a la vez agradecido de que fuera su ultimo año en Hogwarts y Ginny le había mandado una mirada al mejor estilo de Molly Weasley, que decía tienes que descansar, tu cuerpo lo necesita, las vacaciones son para eso. Ella los había tranquilizado diciéndoles que dormiría bien y comería a intervalos regulares y sobre todo que no se la pasaría el día entero en la biblioteca.

─espero que así sea, le voy a preguntar a la señora Pince cuando regresemos y no me quiero enterar de que no cumpliste tu promesa, ¿me oyes Herms? ─ advirtió Harry.

─ Palabra de niña exploradora─ dijo ella haciendo un ademan de juramento con su mano derecha, Harry sonrió, y Ginny y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, sin entender de qué demonios estaban hablando.

…

En los últimos meses, la castaña se escabullía sagradamente de la sala común todas las noches y se dirigía acompañada por el hombre que le robaba los suspiros, hacia las mazmorras. Y ese largo mes de vacaciones, no sería la excepción.

…

La cena navideña organizada por McGonnagall no fue nada fuera de lo común, los profesores y estudiantes que aún estaban en el castillo, comieron en una mesa redonda y compartieron obsequios que aparecieron sobre sus mesas junto al postre, Hermione haciendo memoria de lo que había prometido a Severus sobre pasar desapercibida frente al profesorado, le echó una mirada significativa al pocionista.

─ Profesora McGonnagall…─comenzó la castaña, él solo la miró con una ceja arqueada. ─no sabe todo lo que el profesor Snape y yo hemos estado…─ pausa dramática, Snape la miro con los ojos muy abiertos ─quiero decir que ambos estamos muy agradecidos por estos obsequios─ Hermione agitó la bufanda color escarlata que tenía en la mano. Severus solo la miró impasible.

─ ¡Oh! Pues que alegría, que te haya gustado cariño, pero ¿por qué agradeces por parte del profesor?

─Es solo que creo, que como él definitivamente no lo iba a hacer, yo tenía la obligación moral de agradecerlo.

Algunos de los presentes rieron por el bufido del profesor, en especial un alumno de Hufflepuff que soltó una carcajada, pero que luego se encogió en su asiento a causa de la mirada envenenada, que le había dedicado el profesor.

…

Esa misma noche Hermione subió hasta su sala común, abrió su baúl y extrajo de él dos pequeños paquetes.

…

Diez de la noche y Hermione se colocó la habitual bata sobre el pijama, sus zapatos y echó a andar fuera de la sala común, su bata era gruesa, abrigada y más larga de las que usaba normalmente. Era más temprano de la hora usual en la que se escabullía de la sala común, ya que generalmente lo hacía alrededor de dos horas más tarde, cuando ya todos se habían ido a la cama, pero como no había nadie más que ella en su sala común, había decidido que era una pérdida de tiempo esperar dos horas más; Snape no la esperaba aún, pero al fin y al cabo ella quería darle una sorpresa, así que no le importó y empezó a caminar hacía las mazmorras.

Caminaba ligeramente nerviosa, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que caminaba sola de noche hasta las mazmorras, ya estaba acostumbrada a su "caminata nocturna" acompañada de Severus, aceleró el paso lo mas que pudo sin llegar a correr.

Llegó a aquel pasillo que ahora detestaba, pero que inevitablemente debía tomar para llegar a las mazmorras, los altos ventanales iluminaban débilmente el lugar, con la escasa luz de luna que se colaba por ellos, las sombras de las armaduras reposaban alargadas en el suelo, de una manera perturbadora; Hermione caminó aun mas rápido si se podía, no le gustaba ese lugar y quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero cuando al fin se aproximaba a la puerta de salida, vio algo que la hizo detenerse en seco.

Recostada en el marco de la puerta se hallaba, la figura translucida de Bellatrix Lestrange.

─ ¡Ah! pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí ─ la voz estridente de la fantasma resonó en el pasillo─ ¡Claro que se quién eres! ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de la putita sangre sucia de Potter? ─ la mujer espectral rió estruendosamente.

Hermione dio la vuelta sobre si misma intentando encontrar otra salida, pero la única otra puerta, por la cual había atravesado hacia unos minutos, estaba completamente bloqueada por el escuadrón de mortífagos que siempre andaban con Bellatrix, la chica empuñó su varita.

─Creí que ya te ibas─ se burlo Bellatrix.

Hermione la apuntó con la varita a pesar de ser consciente de los fantasmas a su espalda acercándose.

Trató de pensar en algún hechizo que la ayudara a salir de aquella situación, pero por más que intentaba recordar algo, tal vez alguna cosa que hubiera leído, no encontraba nada, recordaba haber leído muchísimo sobre fantasmas, pero nunca algo que dijera como enfrentarlos, solo su historia, fecha de fallecimiento y el lugar al que habían quedado condenados. Y ahora lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera ayudarla incluía a cuatro hombres en overol con armas de última tecnología, la verdad no podía permitirse esos pensamientos idiotas en ese momento, debía salir de allí y decidió que lo mejor era intentarlo por el lugar que suponía menos desventaja.

─ ¿Sabes algo perra? Tenias razón ya me voy. _Expelliarmus _ ─ el hechizo simplemente atravesó el pecho de Bellatrix y se estrelló en la pared detrás de ella, la mujer trató de burlarse de ella justo en el momento en que la chica la atravesaba y corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, Hermione llegó al vestíbulo y trató de ir a la escalera que dirigía a las mazmorras.

El escuadrón de fantasmas la alcanzó en medio del vestíbulo y uno a uno comenzaron a atacarla, la traspasaban repetidas veces, el frío le calaba los huesos, con cada ataque y sus músculos se estaban entumeciendo, Hermione cayó de rodillas, con la vista fija en la entrada a las escaleras que no había logrado alcanzar, entonces lo vio dos ojos color azul marino que la veían fijamente desde la oscuridad y que luego de un instante se volvían a perder en ella.

Entonces todas las figuras espectrales se fueron sobre ella, mientras Bellatrix solo se dedicaba a observarla sucumbir, se convirtieron en una masa aplastante sobre su cuerpo, cada segundo que pasaba en contacto con ellos era como estar diez años nadando en aguas congeladas, y su contextura extracorpórea hacia que le fuera imposible respirar mientras estuviera en su interior se estaba asfixiando allí dentro. Empezó a perder el control de su propio cuerpo, la mano que sostenía la varita fuertemente apretada la soltó sin que fuera su intención, estaba completamente debilitada, veía borroso y sus ojos ahora comenzaban a cerrarse.

Una luz morada iluminó el vestíbulo, al momento en que ella se perdía en la inconsciencia, toda la presión se había desvanecido.

¿reviews?


End file.
